razetwofandomcom-20200215-history
Alien Campaign
Summary In the Human Campaign, the Raze Soldier was your character and the Alien Commander was your biggest enemy. But in the Alien Campaign, the Raze Soldier is now your greatest enemy and you're the Alien Commander in the pursuit of the artifacts. Will you triumph over the Raze Soldier that single-handedly destroyed the entire invasion fleet? Or will you be another of the lost souls, destroyed by the Raze Soldier's uncanny expertise, experience and skills? Level Descriptions Level 1: A human ship has been spotted near our artifact transport ship. Remove all human threats as the artifacts must travel safely back to our home planet. Level 2: The artifacts are no longer in our ship, search the surrounding wreckage for them. Level 3: The artifacts cannot be found, the humans must have taken them. Our first plan of action is to take down their main combat facility. Level 4: We have located the escape pod of the survivor from that ship, it is in the infected city. We must find him and retrieve the artifacts before the humans do. Level 5: The humans have escaped with the survivor and the artifacts. Zombies are no longer allied with us, so head over to the thickest zombie infestation in an attempt to gain their loyalty. You must do this alone. Level 6: We have finally trained the undead to fight alongside our soldiers. Our tracking on the artifacts is finally working, and we have located them at an underwater facility. Level 7: In an attempt to build our offenses on Earth, we have began ship production on various locations. However, it appears that the humans have found us out. We are equipping everyone on the team with Acid Hounds , so be careful where you fire. Level 8:The humans are attempting to place one of the artifacts. Stop them at all costs! Level 9: We have failed to retrieve the artifact from the mines. Use your cloaking to ambush the facility in the north. If we destroy it, it might disrupt their communications. Level 10: We have developed a new technology that allows us to teleport around the field during battle. We purposely sent out a distress message to lure the humans to the shipyard. Level 11:* The humans are placing the second artifact in their underwater lab. Steal the artifact and bring it back to us. Level 12:The humans have been using one of their domes as a training ground for soldiers.Eliminate the soldiers so that their army does not grow any stronger. Level 13: We have received word that the carrier ship we shot down was carrying a very powerful weapon called the 'Frozen Death' Go secure the weapon and wipe out any resistance you encounter. Level 14:* The humans have placed 2 out of the 4 artifacts and is about to place the third. Use the recovered weapon the Frozen Death to kill them before they can place the artifact. Level 15:* The humans are placing the final artifact and the meteors are imminent. I'm afraid it's too late for our planet...Take 2 other commanders with you, we must do what we can. (Levels with asterisks are part of the extremely difficult three) Gallery A soldier's demise.png|A Soldier's Demise|link=Level 15 Alien campaign: A Soldier's Demise Alien.png|Alien Alien Commander.png|Alien Commander Raze soldier.png|Raze Soldier Category:Alien Category:Campaigns Category:Content Category:Levels Category:Game Category:Alien Campaign